Me nombras, luego existo
by Annbones
Summary: Reflexiones de la Dra. Temperance Brennan sobre el significado de los nombres.


Estaba trabajando en un capítulo de otra historia, cuando se me ocurrió esto, o como yo digo se me chifló el moño… Todos sabemos qué importantes son los nombres, y lo que significan…

Aclaración: Claro que Bones no es mío… Si lo fuera, veríamos en la pantalla lo que sucede al final de esta historia, y como sé que no lo vamos a ver (aunque ojalá me equivoque) me lo imaginé y lo escribí.

**Me nombras, luego existo**

Temperance.

Qué poco se identificaba con ese nombre.

Durante tantos años había sido la Dra. Brennan, la antropóloga forense, la profesora…

Sólo escuchaba un par de veces al año el "Tempe" que su hermano le prodigaba por su cumpleaños, aunque ella nunca respondía esos llamados, pero escuchar su nombre le hacía sentir algo extraño, como si en realidad no fuera ella.

Tampoco hubo muchos hombres en su vida en ese tiempo, y la mayoría la habían llamado "Brenn", o sólo con algún sobrenombre, digamos cariñoso, que de todos modos no le importaba porque era consciente de lo poco que expresaba para ella que el hombre con quien se acostaba la llamara "nena" en las pocas veces que hablaban fuera de la cama.

De alguna manera, no se permitía ser esa Temperance. Sabía que cualquier psicólogo le diría que era un mecanismo de defensa, aquello que no tiene nombre, es como si no existiera, y ella no quería volver a ser esa a quien habían lastimado tanto, por consiguiente no la nombraba.

A ella era a quien sus padres habían abandonado, lo mismo que su hermano. Era la chica que en la escuela no encajaba, de la que todos se burlaban. Era Temperance, la alumna, para Michael, su ex – profesor que la había desprestigiado y traicionado delante de un jurado, sólo por los celos de que lo hubiera superado consiguiendo el trabajo en el Jeffersonian.

Temperance era el nombre que sus padres le habían elegido conscientemente, ni siquiera era el nombre que le habían puesto al nacer, sino el que habían escogido cuando la necesidad los hizo cambiarse la identidad. Y eso significaba mucho.

Por eso para el resto del mundo, era la Dra. Brennan. Esa etiqueta le permitía escudarse en su racionalidad, en su ciencia.

Dra. Brennan. Antropóloga forense, escritora de best – sellers, profesora, investigadora, la mejor en su área, tantas cosas en esas dos palabras.

Y tan pocas, pensaba ahora.

Desde que ese terremoto llamado Seeley Booth había aparecido en su vida, más de siete años atrás, todo era tan distinto.

Para él, desde el principio ella había sido Huesos.

Huesos era su compañera, la que lo ayudaba, la que había matado por él, con la que discutía todos los días y también reía y disfrutaba todos los días. Por Huesos era por quién él mataría y moriría, y ya lo había hecho, ambas cosas. Por supuesto, siempre siendo "sólo compañeros". Otra cosa que habían creído que por etiquetar de esa manera, sería como la nombraban.

Pero todo había cambiado ahora para ella, incluso hasta su nombre.

Ella todavía estaba terminándose de acostumbrar a su nuevo estatus de pareja de Booth. Y si todavía estaba acostumbrándose, después de un año y medio, era porque aquel hombre era una caja de sorpresas. Aunque era cierto también que todo con él era distinto a lo conocido para ella.

Y que la llamara Temperance, de las puertas de su casa para adentro o fuera de los horarios de trabajo, era el signo de todo aquello. Porque era a esa Temperance a quién él amaba, a quién había rescatado del dolor de la pérdida de los que se quiere. A ella le había demostrado que el amor vale la pena, y cuánto. Ella era la que había dejado de ser inmune por él, la que ahora sentía todo ese amor por ese hombre excepcional. Ella no era fría, ni racional, era una mujer apasionada, que amaba, odiaba, sentía celos y hasta a veces se dejaba llevar por esos sentimientos. Y el cambio en Temperance había afectado incluso a la Dra. Brennan, haciendo que ahora la antropóloga demostrara más su sensibilidad en su trabajo, sin afectar, claro, su objetividad.

Pero hoy, después de 18 meses acostumbrándose a ser Temperance, el mundo había dado otro vuelco.

Hoy, por primera vez, había escuchado la palabra "mamá" de labios de su hija. Y como nunca antes, por un momento creyó tener algún problema cardíaco, porque su corazón se había saltado un latido cuando la preciosa beba de nueve meses había abierto su boquita rosa para pronunciar esas dos sílabas con su vocecita confiada.

_Mamá._

Y parecía que el mundo había dejado de girar, mientras ella miraba en la profundidad de los ojos de su hija. Su sonrisa era tan preciosa, parecía iluminar la habitación. Y sus ojitos brillaban buscándola, sus pequeños brazos extendidos inequívocamente hacia ella desde su cuna.

_Mamá_, había repetido, y ella sólo pudo alzar y abrazar a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos, al tiempo que le repetía: "Mami está aquí, corazón, estoy aquí contigo".

Temperance ahora era _mamá_.

* * *

><p>Ufff! No sé qué me pasa que me salen estas cosas tan.. no sé cómo llamarlas, no son tristes ni melancólicas, pero creo que es hora de dejar volar más la imaginación hacia historias más alegres.<p>

Igual, espero que les haya gustado, aunque me parece que quedó un poco ñoña. ¿Ustedes qué piensan?

Besos

Ana


End file.
